Things I'm Afraid to Say
by jaarXofXcandyz
Summary: My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am the biggest coward known to man. Three years ago, I made a mistake. A big one. And instead of facing up to the consequences, I ran. ash/satoshiXgary/shigeru shonen-ai
1. I want you

** Hello, fanfiction readers! I am jaarXofXcandyz, your friendly neighborhood shonen-ai writer :3**

** This is my first ever pokemon fanfic, so I apologize ahead of time for some OOC-ness and the like. Of course, it is really important to remember that this is yaoi, so a majority of said OOC is almost a given. I can only wish that I was such an amazing writer that I could write 'in character' while staying true to my BL ways... Anyways, please forgive my less-than-desirable writing style. I'm only fifteen years old. I can't resist writing though because SOMEONE has to put these ideas up in the air, right?**

** JUST a quick note for you guys: You probably noticed that the story title is kinda only a half sentence, so pay attention to the titles of each chapter. For example, This chapter is "I want you" so the whole thing is called "I'm afraid to say I want you." Tee-hee, aren't I clever!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: As has been said, this story includes YAOI. That means MEN HAVING SEX WITH OTHER MEN! Well, being the person I am, there is nothing explicit. This is as kid friendly as it gets, people. Only IMPLIED men having sex with other men. The rest, my friends, is free to be mentioned :)**

**

* * *

**_I want you  
_

My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am the biggest coward known to man. Three years ago, I made a mistake. A big one. And instead of facing up to the consequences, I ran. Yeah, I could easily blame the whole ordeal on being a confused, hormonal teen, but that would be a weak excuse.

My friends, all of them, took a vacation from their duties to hang out in Pallet Town. I had ulterior motives, and had just wanted to visit my mother for the first time in three months. The lot of us stayed a full week, and were having a blast. Things were going according to plan, that is, until _he_ came.

I've known Gary Oak since we were toddlers. Him and me, we were always attached at the hips; the best of friends. Like most male friendships, we were rivals as well. I treasured the relationship we shared like a favorite toy, it was the most precious thing to me.

We were both seven when he told me that he was going to be the greatest Pokemon trainer to ever live. Sure, we had both said it before, and both meant it with all our hearts, but I had never realized that only one of us could truly claim that title.

Our innocent childhood friendship took a turn for the worst. A playful rivalry soon turned into a fierce one. Whether it was who could hold their breath the longest underwater, or who could run the fastest, everything was a competition. I could no longer see him as just a playmate. Gary was the biggest obstacle in my way of fulfilling my dream to be a Pokemon master; my true opponent.

Gary, of course, was always twenty steps ahead of me, foiling my hard work with snide comments and teasing remarks. I always took everything to heart, but knew he didn't really want to crush my spirit. He certainly didn't want me to loose faith in myself, and give up. He wasn't that kind of guy. Gary was a loyal, special friend to me, though that part of our relationship was cloaked by our rivalry. Both of us, we knew the boundaries and extent of our friendship. Eleven good, long years of it was shattered in a matter of seconds.

That week my friends and I visited, my mom decided to host a small gathering the night before we were to depart. Mom, being the kind woman she is, invited our old friend Professor Oak. I have always adored and admired the older man, but when I opened the door to greet him, I came face to face with an older, much better looking Gary.

After a few moments of looking thoroughly stupid, on my part, my old professor pushed his way in an explained that Gary had just gotten back from a big research trip and was in desperate need of some relaxation. For my mother's sake, I swallowed what was left of my pride and stepped aside, letting the taller, tanned male enter my home. This could not end well, and it wouldn't. Something was just telling me that.

I spent a large portion of the night trying to ignore him, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes piercing into my very soul. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he had x-ray vision. With a shudder, I turned slightly away from the direction he sat in, hugging Pikachu tight to my body.

The small mouse Pokemon looked up at me, presumably sensing my discomfort. I lessened my hold, and pat his head, reassuring him that nothing was wrong with me. If only I could tell him what was on my mind. If only he could understand what I was going through. With no such luck, I redirected my attention to the joke Max and Dawn were telling.

In reality, Gary wasn't stalking me, nor staring either. He was currently seated comfortably on the couch, next to misty, engrossed in what seemed to be a humorous conversation. At least, that's what I had deducted from his smooth laugh and crooked smile. Oh, what I'd give to be in Misty's shoes right now. To be able to sit near him in such a relaxed manner, sharing funny stories without feeling as though I have to prove myself to him...

_'Ouch.'_ I grabbed my chest. My heart had begun to throb erratically inside as I watched them enjoy themselves. Jealousy? I tried to ignore it, but the pain refused to subside. Misty leaned over, oh so delicately, and placed a hand on Gary's shoulder. I could tell she was whispering something, and never before had I felt so upset. As I strained to hear my rival's reaction, I saw a blush creeping up his neck. Was... Misty hitting on him?

"Ash! Snap out of it!"

I shook my head quickly before training my gaze on May. "What?"

"You're crying." She said softly. Indeed, as I rubbed my eyes, I discovered tears were steadily streaming down my face.

I guess the best word to describe how I felt was shock, like Pikachu had just electrocuted me, but worse. When had I started? And an even better question: Why was I crying? Sure, I've cried before, but never over these kinds of feelings. Hell, I don't think I've ever felt like this before, never over a girl. Never over a boy. And certainly, CERTAINLY, never over Gary Oak.

"Man, are you alright? You've been all spacey tonight." Brock clasped a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! You didn't even laugh when I told the joke about the one legged jigglypuff. That one ALWAYS gets to you." Max piped in.

I know they were just worried, and expressing their concern, but my anger had reached a point of no return, " I am fine! Just leave me along, alright?!" My harsh tone surprised them all, I could tell. By now, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were staring fixedly at me. Panic swelled up inside, '_What's wrong with me...'_

"Uh, I just need some air." I placed Pikachu down on Tracey's lap and made my way outside.

I was so relieved when nobody followed me out onto the small back porch. The last thing I needed right now would be a concerned mother trying to hold my hand.

"Fuck you, Gary Oak." I glared up at the cloudless sky, as if it was the one to blame for everything that had happened. No, it's Gary's fault. If he hadn't shown up, looking all hot in his stupid lab coat..._ 'Ugh' _I need to stop doing that! I've never experienced this before. My whole body felt like it was on fire, though the night air was cool. With a sigh, I removed my jacket and shoes before sitting down in the damp grass. When I'm like this, I feel like I'm a kid again. Before I got my first Pokemon, before I met Misty and Brock, when all I had was Gary, and vise versa.

"So, care to explain what the dramatic exit was all about?"

I froze in my spot, because my brain recognized that voice. Every fiber of my being knew it, every freaking hormone in my body craved it with a searing passion...

"Geez, Ashy-boy. Everybody's worrying that you've finally lost it." He smirked, before taking a seat beside me. "Misty pretty much forced me to come out and talk to you. I guess they just are used to you being Mr. Happy-all-the-time, huh?"

I've resolved to not look into his beautiful green eyes. If I don't, then maybe I won't say something stupid, maybe he'll just leave me alone. Truth be told, I'd like nothing more than to gaze into them for hours on end, listening to his smooth, even voice.

"Of course, I know you better than that. You always beat yourself up over little things, right? If you make a mistake, you analyze it until you're sure it won't happen again. You resolve to be better and better each time you do something, until you reach perfection. And if something is troubling you, you'll go on and on about inside you head. These little monolog things run around in there almost twenty-four seven!" He laughed, before take a quick look at me. "Dude, you are so out of it. I bet you didn't hear a word I just said!" Gary threw an arm over my shoulder, amused at the bewildered state of mind I was currently stuck in.

"Gary!" I whined, "Cut it out!"

"Now there's the Ashy-boy I know and love." He smiled, not realizing what he just said. I know it's just some stupid, cliche phrase, but a huge part of me wished he meant it in a different way. That one four letter word that send shivers up my spine...

Without realizing it, tears had already begun to fall from my eyes. Silent sobs wracked my body as I turned my head, trying to wipe them away before he could see.

"Hey, Ash. Don't cry." He reached for my hand, in that comforting, best friend kind of way. That just made me cry harder. "Dammit! I don't know what's wrong! How am I supposed to know what's going on inside that thick skull of yours?"

Damn him. Damn my hormones. Damn his fucking soft hands rubbing my shoulder. I wanted to scream out, shove him away, and run in the opposite direction. Anything to not have those hands on me, anything to avoid catastrophe.

"*hic* Why don't you, um, go back inside? I'm sure Misty and everyone would rather only have one missing person." I choked out, turning my head away from him.

"Oooooooooooh, Is Ashy-boy jealous that I was hanging out with Misty?"

"Yes." I guess he was shocked at my blunt answer.

"Hey, man. I didn't want to you think I have the hots for your girlfriend. Really, we're just friends." Gary defended himself.

"I don't like her like that anymore." There. I said it, now it was his job to take it somewhere or not.

I watched as the words sunk in, etching surprise across his face. Not disgust, just pure shock. "But you said you were jealous."

"I was."

"But..." Finally, I could see the true meaning set in place. Hunched over, a blank look enveloped him as he softly said, "But you aren't gay."

"No. I'm not. I'm just gay for one person."

We sat like this, in utter silence, for what seemed to be an eternity. Worry was eating away at the relief that had formed when I expressed my feelings. Why did I just tell him that? Of course Gary fucking Oak, the town's playboy extraordinary, isn't gay! Of course he is just going to laugh it off and leave me out here to cry. I felt as though my heart was already being ripped out, when...

He kissed me. Gary kissed me? Gary Oak kissed me! It was slow at first, like dipping your toes into steaming hot water. Slow, clumsy, sweet. Everything I could have ever dreamed of for a first kiss.

Of course, it was over before I could even really wrap my head around what was going on. He just looked up to stare at the stars, and I began to wonder if that was all just a figment of my crazy imagination.

"Me too, Ashy-boy. Me too."

The emotions flooding through me were too much to handle, and I lay back on the grass. He had just confessed that he felt the same way about me! My rival cared for me at least a little like I did for him. That was enough to put me on cloud nine.

Before I knew it, Gary had climbed on top of me. His own euphoric smile clued me in that he was feeling much the same way. Is this how people feel when they fall in love? Because, if it is, I never want to be picked up.

"I love you Gary Oak."

The rest of what happened, well, I wouldn't repeat in polite company. I will say this though: it was perfect. Everything I'd ever dreamed about, only more. His skin on mine, with nothing between us but sweat and love. It wasn't a competition, we weren't trying to surpass each other. This was just about being equal, giving our everything to one another, expressing how much we love. I wouldn't, nor couldn't, as for anything more than to hear him tell me-

"I love you Ash Ketchum."

* * *

** Phew, that took a lot out of me! I know, I'm a wuss when it comes to writing sex... but give me some time, okay? Someday I'll knock you socks off with smexeh man-love scenes :3**

** Sorry it's so short, but I have most of the next chapter written. It should be up very very soon! **

****EDIT** Ash and Gary are 15 during the flashback, so in the beginning, Ash is 18. They met when they were 4, in my mind at least. I hope that clears things up for you guys :D **END EDIT**  
**

** I'm gonna take a second to say that I'm really sorry to those who read my House MD story. I promised that there would be an update A LONG time ago, and duh duh dah; no chapter. Really, I won't waste your time with excuses. Just know that I do plan to continue it. (For those of you who HAVEN'T read it, and like House and Wilson together... wanna spend a little more time with me?)**

** Please review, I love you guys!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hello, once again! This is jaarXofXcandyz, coming to you live with the next chapter of ****I'm afraid to say****! I just can't express how happy your reviews make me, so keep em coming! (teehee. I said 'come...')**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** Okay. I forgot to include this last chapter, so, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, TRUST ME. You'd know. Gary and Ash would have already confessed their love, and with the magical power of celebi, have had several mpreg babies :3 SO YEAH! BEWARE THE MAN-SEX! IT WILL HOOK YOU, AND NEVER LET YOU OUT OF IT'S GRASP! (well, it's not like you'll want it to...) And, there's nothing graphic. I promise :)**

_Previously on I'm Afraid to Say:_

_"I love you Gary Oak." _

_ The rest of what happened, well, I wouldn't repeat in polite company. I will say this though: it was perfect. Everything I'd ever dreamed about, only more. His skin on mine, with nothing between us but sweat and love. It wasn't a competition, we weren't trying to surpass each other. This was just about being equal, giving our everything to one another, expressing how much we love. I wouldn't, nor couldn't, as for anything more than to hear him tell me-_

_ "I love you Ash Ketchum."_

_I'm Afraid_

When I woke up the next morning, all I could see was his face, smiling down on me with such warmth I may as well have been burning. A good kind of burning, though. The sun's light surrounded him with a halo, and in my half-dazed state, I wondered if I was looking at an angel.

Within a few minutes, the truth of what happened kicked me in the face. Gary, Gary Oak, and I, Ash Ketchum, were lying down, stripped of all clothes, behind my mom's prized rose bushes. Alright, a thick wall of thorny flowers was blocking us from possible wandering eyes, but the basic idea petrified me.

"Mmmm... Morning sleepyhead." He gently brushed some hair out of my eyes, "I wanted to wake you up, but you looked so tired. Of course, anyone would be after three rounds..."

My eyes widened, "Did we, err... actually, ya know, do '_it_'?" And to my surprise, he laughed. A loud, happy laugh.

"Yup, Ashy-boy. Don't tell me that was your first time?" A smirk graced his beautiful face, "Because you weren't bad at all." He obviously could see my discomfort, yet chose to ignore it. "Actually, I believe it. You're so young and naive, you probably wouldn't have even noticed how I felt about you if it weren't for last night."

If it were possible to die of embarrassment, I think I would have. Or, at least, dropped into a coma-like fetal position. Gary leaned over and kissed my forehead softly, before placing his lips over mine.

"I care for you so much, Ash."

So, I hadn't imagined it? I hadn't dreamed the whole night? The sex? Our confessions? What would my mom say, or worse yet, my friends? How would Pikachu look at me if he knew that his owner had sex with a man?

"Damn you, Gary!" I shoved him away. "We're only fifteen years old! Does it not bother you that you just had sex, with me, a _guy_, in my mother's garden?!"

"Nope." He smiled at me. How the HELL can he smile at a time like this? Does he not know how people act towards homosexuals? The prejudice he'd have to face if we stayed together? Gary would have to kiss his research career good-bye, and the same with my dream of being the Pokemon master. What kind of mother would let their child look up to Ash Ketchum, the homo Pokemon trainer?

He grabbed my wrist when I tried to stand, glanced casually down, and then back up to my eyes. Oh. Right. I'm naked. I blushed profusely and searched vigorously for the abandoned clothes. Gary seemed to read my mind, and handed my the wrinkled pile.

I mumbled a quick thanks before pulling on my jeans. They were really dirty, but I didn't have any extras. As I pushed my way out of the bushes, I heard him sigh loudly.

"I'll wait for you."

Dashing inside, I silently prayed everyone would still be asleep. No such luck, eh? Each and everyone of my friends sat, crowded in my mother's tiny kitchen, wolfing down her infamous chocolate chip pancakes. Of course, my luck provoked them to stop their eating for just a minute to take a good look at me.

I bet I'm quite a sight to behold. Tangled, unbrushed hair and rumpled, cum-stained clothes. I just averted my eyes and climbed the stairs as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain coming from my ass. No sir, I did not want to have to explain to my mother and friends why I looked like I'd just had sex in the rosebushes. Because I HAD just had sex in the rosebushes, and something told me that wouldn't go over very well.

Now that I think about it, I should have thanked him for that much. Gary had lifted and carried me so we'd be out of public eye. A blush made it's way across my face as I pulled fresh clothes out of the bureau. Reluctantly, I removed my old shirt, but not before holding it close to my face. Mmmm, it smelled just like him...

"Ash?" _Damn. _I forgot about my friends for a second. Here I was, sitting in my room, sniffing a dirty t-shirt. I bet I looked like a retard.

"Mhm?"

"Ready to go? We have a long trip ahead of us." I nodded, and pulled on the clean white shirt that I'd taken out.

"Yea, I'm coming." _Yes. My perfect chance to get out of here. I don't think I can face him again after what I said. What I did..._

Why was he acting so cool? Can't my friends put two and two together? I disappear. Gary disappears. I show up the next morning looking like I'd had sex all night. Either _they_ are the retarded ones, or I just have a really, really guilty conscience.

Ten minutes later, we were all climbing into Tracey's truck. Misty got to sit up front with him, because apparently his girlfriend ranks higher than his friends, and the rest of us were forced into the bed. Before closing the door, I glanced quickly at my mother's garden. Sure enough, a clothed Gary sat under her favorite cherry tree, waiting for me to come back. Damn, guilt doesn't begin to describe how I felt when he looked up.

"Ash?" Hurt flashed in his green eyes, and I turned away. I wish I could explain, I wish I could stay, I wish I could tell him that I wasn't afraid. But that would be lying.

**So, after more than a month of waiting time, chapter two! I'm sorry if it sucks majorly, but I just wanted to post it. **

** Yes, I received a few... concerned comments about why they were having sex in the middle of the yard. I hope I explained it well enough here ^__^**

** OMG! Is that... hinted het? Why yes, it is. I do support het-couples as well, and don't like to think EVERYONE is gay. That is just unrealistic. tracyXmisty is cute :3**

** Reviews make the world go round! (and they make updates appear faster!)**


	3. I Regret Everything

** Chapter five of Things I'm afraid to say! W00t! I bet none of you know where I'm going with this story... but please! Don't give up now! I promise that the end will be worth every wince-worthy moment. Love ya~**

** I warn you ahead of time, there is an OC in this chapter. But he WILL NOT interfere with the outcome of this story. If anything, he is helping. So bare with me guys!**

**I don't own Pokemon. duh :(  
**

* * *

_ Previously on Things I'm Afraid to Say:_

_ "Ash?" Hurt flashed in his green eyes, and I turned away. I wish I could explain, I wish I could stay, I wish I could tell him that I wasn't afraid. But that would be lying._

_

* * *

_

_I Regret Everything_

Three years.

1995 days.

24260 hours.

1576800 minutes.

94608000 seconds.

It was all spent in regret.

I really was planning to visit my mother, I really was. In the end, I was too cowardly to return to my quaint hometown. I was afraid that I'd have to answer questions. You know, _those_ kinds of questions. The ones that you just want to run and hide from? Well, that's exactly what I did.

Jumping. One town to the next. Putting every effort towards becoming a pokemon master, so I wouldn't have to think about _him._

For the most part, it worked. I caught every pokemon I would come across. I'd win any battle I was faced with...

Anything to keep him out of my life.

It was the little things that started to bug me. Someone with a similar shade of beautiful auburn hair. Or, sometimes I'd see someone wearing a lab coat. Once, a kid pulled an eevee on me, and I pretty much went insane. It brought back a lot of memories, most of which I'd have rather never thought of again.

Last I knew, his eevee had evolved into an umbreon. Amazing, graceful, full of potential. Just like my Gary...

_Gah._ I shook my head. He isn't mine. I'd ruined all my chances three years ago, when I left him. Nobody deserves what I put him through.

My life went on like that. Thinking of Gary when I wasn't training, and training when I wasn't thinking about Gary. Two years of pure torture, carting around an obnoxious ten year old with some creepy pig pokemon.

It was just a year ago that I came to stay with Brock. Not like it was my choice, or anything. The National Championship was going great. I was in the top two. I hadn't even spent any of my time thinking about Gary!  
Well, not all of it, at least. I don't think I could live without thinking about him for an hour a day.

It had come down between me, and some kid named Duane. He was weird, if not mentally insane. Duane had a tendency to dress... I think the word is flamboyant. But that is a WHOLE different story.

Anyways, the two of us were having dinner the night before finals, a sort of truce between us. I certainly didn't want to be on bad terms with my opponent. That'd just be a death sentence. Duane and his bellsprout were a scary team. I saw what he had done to that poor girl who always hung around him, Alice was it? She tried to dress him in sensible clothes, and ended up with half her hair burnt away by solar beam. So yeah. I don't want to be under this trainer's wrath.

"Hey, Ash~?"

"Hm?" I barely looked up from my sandwich. Damn, roast beef still makes me lose my appetite. That's because it's his favorite kind, next to egg salad. That bastard has SOME nerve, invading my lunch meat...

"Do you have a girlfriend?" His head was cocked to one side, a placid look across his face. You know, if I squint, he looks a lot like Gary. Spiky, un-brushed hair, tanned skin, and a crooked grin. Man, I miss that crooked grin.

"Erm..."

"¡Lo siento!(1) I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I just wanted to know, and... yeah." Hm? He speaks spanish? Duane shrugged and my heart started thumping. My stomach was tying itself in knots... I know this feeling.

But no. This was nowhere near as intense of an attraction as it was with Gary. He's just... cute. How OLD is he...?

"Nah, I don't. I hope there's no hard feelings, but I'm not into girls, ya know?" Did I seriously just say that?

"I do know!" Duane looked... excited? _Hm?_

"So... you?"

"Yup." Wow, I should have seen this coming. I mean, the guy wears fuzzy leg warmers...

Then it hit me. Here is a guy, who likes guys. I think he's hot. He reminds me of the guy who's been occupying my mind for years... I crave something that he can give me.

"You want to come back to my hotel?"

He sat up straight, probably in surprise. Poor kid, looked like he was about to turn into a tomato. Heh, so cute.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want a relationship. My heart belongs to someone else, but I haven't done it in forever... And it'd be a nice break from the tournement!" I hurried to explain, but there was no need. Duane was smiling, nodding. That's a relief.

"Okay. As long as there's no strings. I already have my soul mate..." A blush.

I leaned forward, "Who?"  
"¡Qué vergüenza! (2) If you must know, it's my professor." Again, with the blushing? "I call him Mr. C, but he's professionally called Mr. Cottonwood." And that was that. He refused to say anything else on the matter, much to my dismay.

It was a slow, silent walk to my room. I hated it. No words, it felt like he was some cheap whore, and Duane didn't deserve that.

He's certainly bolder than I thought. As soon as we were in, he had me shoved against the wall, his tongue exploring my mouth. Damn he is STRONG. I tried to push him back and change our positions, but the little bastard had me pinned fast. Before I knew it, we were on the bed, panting like we'd just ran a mile.

"H-hey, maybe we shouldn't-mmmf!" HE silenced my complaints with a kiss. Alright. If I close my eyes, it'll be Gary doing this. Not Duane. Not this weird mexican teenager who had is in love with a man three times his age.

"El silencio, mi amigo. (3) No backing out now." He pulled off my shirt with haste. He's nothing like Gary. He'd been slow, deliberate, loving. Duane was the total opposite.

So I took out all my frustration. All the anger I'd built up, all the sadness. In those few moments of paradise, it finally hit me. I mean, I've always wished that I hadn't left Gary, but this was different. The feeling... I just longed to hold him in my arms. Longed to kiss him...

"A-ah! Gary~" I screamed out, holding the other boy's body close to me.

"Dammit..." He fell on top of me, and I reveled in how light he was. Seriously, he has to be no more than 100 pounds.

"Hey, Duane? What are you, like, 17? You weigh practically nothing." I pulled him into a light embrace, too lazy to disentangle out bodies. Mmm, he smelled like apples.

"Haha, I just turned 15." My eyes flew open. I'd just done it with a 15 year old? Is that even legal? More importantly, I'd just been topped by a 15 year old! Oh the shame.

It went on like that for the rest of the night. We'd talk a little, then have sex, and talk some more. This kid had some serious stamina. After the third time, I was ready to collapse.

"Ash." He nudged my shoulder, "Are you awake?"

_Nggg..._ "Yes. I am."

"Who is Gary?"

_Gary? How does he know about Gary? Oh damn. I didn't, you know, say his name, did I? Great._

"It's not that I really mind. It's just, if you are screaming his name during sex, shouldn't he be the one you are with?" Am I really going to have to explain this to him? "This tournament has been going on for months, and the only thing personal in here is a picture of _the_ Gary Oak."

"Y-you know him?"

"Ahhh, so that is the Gary you were thinking about. Your alma gemela.(4)" Duane smiled, before kissing me gently on the cheek. "He's nothing special if you ask me."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"M'kay." He wrapped his arms around my waist and wove his thin legs though mine.

_Crazy mexicans..._ _This is why I don't like tacos._

_

* * *

_

** (1)-I'm Sorry!**

** (2)-How Embarrassing!**

** (3)-Silence, my friend. (seriously, I didn't even have to look up this one! I'm so proud of myself...)**

** (4)-Soul mate ;)**

** So, chapter three! After a very, very long wait. Filled with begging, doubt, and lack of trust in my abilities to update. HA! Proved you wrong, didn't I? :)**

** Please review, it'd make me happy~ **


	4. I Made a Mistake

** Hahaha! Chapter four is up as well? It may just be the sign of the Apocalypse, guys.**

** This is just a short chapter, added on to the last one. It's pretty plot-less, and COULD have been connected to chapter three... but I didn't. It just didn't flow.**

* * *

**I don't own pokemon. That makes me a sad, sad fanfiction author :'D**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on I'm Afraid to Say_

_"Ahhh, so that is the Gary you were thinking about. Your alma gemela.(soul mate)" Duane smiled, before kissing me gently on the cheek. "He's nothing special if you ask me."_

_"I'm going to sleep now."_

_"M'kay." He wrapped his arms around my waist and wove his thin legs though mine._

Crazy mexicans... this is why I don't like tacos._

* * *

_

_I Made a Mistake_

I woke up the next morning with high hopes. Today was the big day, and I felt like nothing could stop me now!

_Owwwwwwww. _Except that. My lower back was killing me, because Duane wasn't nearly as gentle with me as Gary had been.

"Gary..." What would he say if he knew what happened last night? Hell, he doesn't care. Gary is definitely over me. And it is all my fault, I let him go before our relationship could take more than one tiny step forwards.

"Ahhh, so you are finally up? I guess you were really worn out last night. I guess three hours straight would make anyone collapse, huh?"

"Bastard! It's not my fault." I grumbled, digging through my suitcase for a clean set of clothes. Duane was perched on the hotel desk, clad in his usual yellow muscle shirt and pink biker shorts. "How did you get clean clothes?"

"Brought 'em." At that, I blushed.

"You were PREPARED?"

"Of course I was. I've been hoping for this for... two weeks now."

"TWO WEEKS?"

"You are so cute, Ash." He pecked me on the lips before adjusting his striped hat. "Friends?"

I rolled my eyes, "Friends."

* * *

**And there you have it. Duane's character is over with (for the most part). Him and his sweetie will appear in later chapters, but if I said anymore, that'd ruin the whole story! D8 **

** Please review? They make me update faster :)**


End file.
